


Третья планета

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Сьюзан решает, что хочет посмотреть.





	Третья планета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3rd planet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700662) by [magique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magique/pseuds/magique). 



Всё это из-за того, что тебе приснился сон: Джуд Лоу целовал твоего мужа, трогал его, и твой муж целовал и трогал его в ответ. Раньше ты никогда даже не задумывалась о них (это слишком пугало), но от этого сна ты пробудилась не полная ревности, а заведённая. И вот уже думаешь — а почему бы и нет? Может, стоит присмотреться к подобному варианту?  
  
Так что….  
  
— Если ты собираешься продолжать с ним трахаться, — говоришь ты, — я хочу как-нибудь на вас посмотреть.  
  
А Роберт смотрит на тебя так, будто в жизни не представлял ничего более возбуждающего, чем ты, Джуд и секс — одновременно. Он вжимает тебя в ближайшую поверхность и целует, вылизывает твою шею, тискает тебя за попу, и мнёт твою грудь, и зарывается пальцами тебе в волосы.  
  
На то, чтобы вернуться в спальню, совершенно не остаётся времени, и он просто задирает на тебе юбку и запускает руку тебе в трусики.  
  
— Я собираюсь думать об этом весь день, — бормочет он, и ты улыбаешься, легко и развратно, и задыхаешься, когда его жёсткие пальцы касаются клитора.  
  
Он доводит тебя до оргазма умело и быстро, потому что тебя всегда ведёт от быстрого и молчаливого секса на бегу, когда вам обоим уже пора быть в другом месте, и ты гладишь его вдоль молнии на брюках и чмокаешь в щёку.  
  
— Я отплачу тебе этим вечером, — обещаешь ты, потому что если задержишься, то опоздаешь на отвратительно важное собрание.  
  
— Я спрошу Джуда, — говорит Роберт, когда ты уже у двери, и ты ожидаешь, что почувствуешь хотя бы намёк на сомнение в том, что стоило это предлагать. Но ничего подобного не чувствуешь.


End file.
